Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call switching and transport and, more particularly, for connecting calls through a gateway system.
2. Background of the Invention
Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
Telecommunications systems often have a hierarchy of switching systems for connecting calls through local and long distance networks. Where separate networks are interconnected, the grooming and routing of calls typically is accomplished by the use of a cross connect.
However, the use of a cross connect is not efficient for networks that have a high volume of calls. In addition, full interconnection of virtual circuits through cross connects is not manageable. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for routing calls between interconnecting networks that de-couples the operational interdependency. The present system fulfills these needs.
The present invention is directed to a gateway architecture system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system has a signaling processor that receives the call signaling from a first network, processes the call signaling to determine that the call is to be routed to a second network, selects an ATM connection to the second network for the user communications, and transmits a control message identifying the selected ATM connection. The system includes a gateway matrix that receives the user communications from the first network over another ATM connection, receives the control message from the signaling processor, and, in response to the control message, connects the user communications to the ATM connection to the second network.
The present invention also is directed to a gateway architecture system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a first network comprising a first communication device. The first communication device is adapted to receive the user communications. A second network comprises a second communication device that is adapted to transport the user communications over an ATM connection. The second network has a signaling processor that receives the call signaling, processes the call signaling to determine that the user communications are to be routed to the first network, selects a second ATM connection to the first network for the user communications, and transmits a control message identifying the selected second ATM connection. The second network also has a gateway matrix that receives the user communications from the second communication device over the ATM connection, receives the control message from the signaling processor, and, in response to the control message, connects the user communications to the selected second ATM connection that leads to the first communication device in the first network.
The present invention further is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system includes a first communication device in a first network that is adapted to transport the user communications. The first communication device does not recognize a destination address for the user communications. The system also includes a second communication device in a second network that is adapted to receive the user communications. The system further includes a first gateway system that is adapted to receive the call signaling and the user communications and to process the call signaling to determine that the destination address for the user communications is the second communication device in the second network. The first gateway system selects an ATM connection to the second network for the second communication device for the user communications and transports the user communications over the ATM connection to the second communication device.
Further, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a first communication device in a first network that is adapted to transport the user communications, wherein a destination for the user communications is outside of the first network. A second communication device in a second network has a destination address and is adapted to receive the user communications. A first gateway system in the first network is adapted to receive the call signaling and the user communications and to process the call signaling to determine the destination for the call in the second network. The first gateway system selects an ATM connection to the second network for the user communications, transports the user communications over the ATM connection to the second network, and transmits new call signaling. A second gateway system in the second network is adapted to receive the user communications over the ATM connection and the new call signaling and to process the new call signaling to determine that the destination for the call is the destination address for the second communication device. The second gateway system routes the user communications to the second communication device over another connection.